


Play It Again, Sam

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialog-only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here's looking at you, kid." (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play It Again, Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "sex, lies, and videotape" at LiveJournal's 100_Ghosts. Written in 2008.

"I really don't need to watch that again."

"What's the problem, Sammy? Two people joined together the way nature intended ... well, maybe except for that last part. Skeeter said to watch it at least twice."

"Skeeter's a pervert."

"Well, yeah, but he was also a damn good Hunter before the accident."

"Once more. Then I'm going to go scrub my eyes until they're clean again."

"Just hit play."

"Degenerate."

"Sissy."

"Dean? Wasn't she shorter the first time?"

"And blonde? She was blonde, right?"

"She's not now."

"And the guy, he seems nervous. Was he nervous before?"

"Play it again."


End file.
